Childhood Fear
I haven't seen something like this in quite a while. When I was a kid, I always got paranoid about someone being behind me. I would scream if anyone snuck up on me, and at some points, I would cry. I never remembered why. I had just finished playing the new expansion pack for Skyrim. I frickin' loved playing. So much so that I played until... Well, a few minutes ago. And its 12:50 in the morning. Yes, I have school in the morning, but I really wanted to finish it tonight. After I was done, I went to the kitchen, looking for something to drink. Well, I didn't find much, so I walked around for a few minutes, then went to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and walked out calmly. And then it happened. I caught a glimpse of something in the bathroom. I saw a face. A wrinkled, white face. It had dulled eyes and clothes that were ripped. It glared at me as I screamed, running into my room and shutting the door as quickly as I could. I locked the door and began to cry. And I still don't know why... That man, or thing... I always thought I was just paranoid, but I see now that this thing is in my house! I don't know what to do. I feel like I'm just crazy. I've been too stressed out lately, that's it, I told myself, as I heard feet stomp across my hallway. I needed to talk to someone anyone. I turned on my phone and texted my friend, Justin. "I just saw something strange," I told him. "Okay," he said. I was slightly annoyed he didn't react. "Justin, I think I'm crazy." "Aren't we all," he replied. I sighed and responded. "Never mind." I was about to put my phone away, when he sent me another message. " I am certifiably insane. And my mom is certified. We're all crazy in our own way." "I just saw a frickin' thing in my living room. I don't think I'm well... Either that, or my house is being robbed." And then the thought occurred to me: what if the house was being robbed? I thought to go look, but part of me was screaming, "Don't!" The other part wanted to prove to me that it was all in my mind. I walked through the hallway and into the kitchen. I saw him staring at me from the corner of my eye. I looked where I thought I saw him. Nothing. I checked to make sure nothing was stolen, when something happened that almost proved to me that I truly was crazy. I thought I saw this thing from 3 different directions. I saw him behind me. I checked; he wasn't there. I turned around again, thinking he was there. Then to the left. Then the right. Until I ran into my room, feeling like a frightened child. After that night, I didn't see anything, but the next day I went to visit my younger cousin. I had asked her if she wanted to come over. I had even asked her if she wanted me to drive her. She said no. She didn't exactly have a choice, her being 5, but I wasn't going to make her come. I asked her why and she said, "I saw a man looking at me while I was sleeping. It wasn't you." My eyes were wide open, and I hugged her tightly. "When did that happen?" I screamed. She started to cry. "Last week." Category:Beings